1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intrusion detection switches. In particular, the present invention relates to cover activated intrusion detection switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data centers implement mass quantities of data storage enclosures. Typically, multiple data enclosures are maintained in racks and racks are lined up in rooms within the data center. To ensure reliable operation and protection, the enclosures are intended to be sealed closed with a lid.
Enclosures typically include an intrusion detection switch which detects when the lid for the enclosure is not properly engaged closed. Current intrusion detection switches are typically mounted near the top surface of the enclosure. The detection mechanism location is ideally suited for detecting the lid, but can be prone to physical damage. For example, the intrusion detection switch mounted near the top of an enclosure can potentially be damaged if the lid is dropped onto the switch or is not installed properly.
Additionally, wires for the switch must be maintained and secured to a switch mounted near the top of the enclosure so as not to be damaged during initial manufacture and customer site servicing. Accordingly, the potential for damage to either the switch or to electrical wires within an enclosure with increased hot swap/hot plug capability is increased. What is needed is an improved method for detecting intrusion of enclosures which implements a more secure intrusion detection switch.